


sss (sun sea and...)

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Summer Vacation, Sun Sea and Sex, or Sand, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie, Richie and the losers are on vacation in the Bahamas after their college graduation. That’s it. That’s the fic.





	sss (sun sea and...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reddieforlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift to the lovely Brianna. I hope you like it, love! <3

As the sun reached its midday peak, it cast a warm glow over the sand that covered the large beach at the resort. As a gift to themselves after graduating college, the losers had all booked a two week vacation to the Bahamas. Thanks to Mike’s grandpa, as a congratulations for completing his degree, he had rented them out a villa on the beach for the two weeks.

The temperature was currently sitting at a very hot 94 degrees Fahrenheit, which meant that Ben was carefully situated under the parasol, protecting his fair skin from the heat, and Beverly was slapping on some more sun lotion. Stan and Mike were in the sea, and Richie and Bill had gone back to the villa to top up the ice boxes for their water and ice cream.

Eddie was laying out on one of the sunbeds, completely exposed to the sun. Thanks to his father, Eddie’s skin lapped up the sun, causing it to turn very much tanned. He was laying on his stomach, sunglasses perched on his nose as his eyes scanned over the pages of the book he had brought out with him that day. His head bobbed side, along with the music that was playing from his headphones.

Suddenly, the music was gone as someone lightly pulling out his earbud. Eddie glanced up to see Richie smiling down at him, holding a bottle of water in his hands, offering it out to him. Eddie smiled and put his book to the skin, sitting up and stretching a little.

“Gotta keep hydrated, Eds,” Richie commented, uncapping the bottle of his own water and taking three big gulps. Eddie hummed and drank some of his own before putting it back into the ice box to stay cool. He leaned down and picked up his bottle of lotion and passed it over to Richie.

“Would you mind putting some more on my back?” Richie nodded, uncapping the lotion and waiting until Eddie had lay back down on his stomach before squeezing the lotion onto his back. Eddie let out a sigh as Richie’s hands rubbed in the cream, covering the whole expanse of his back, protecting his skin from the sun's harsh heat.

“There we go Eds, all done,” Richie exclaimed, putting the cap back on the lotion and slipping it into the ice box also.

“Mhm, thank you,” Eddie hummed, stretching his legs out and resting his head on his arms, turning to face Richie with a soft smile. “After it’s soaked in, do you want to go for a swim?”

“Are you asking me to get freaky with you in the water Eds?” He watched as Richie raised his eyebrows and Eddie shook his head.

“Not a chance, but maybe if you behave yourself you might get lucky in the shower later.” Eddie could barely contain his smile as Richie grinned at him and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, it’s boiling, lets go cool ourselves down,” Richie announced, tugging Eddie’s hand towards the sea. Eddie just sighed and made sure all of his things were protected from the sun before following Richie in to the water.

As they waded in, the waves gently colliding with their legs, Eddie let out a sigh. He hadn’t realised just how hot it had become, until he slipped his whole body under the water, cooling down instantly. He swam a little further out, but not too far that Richie’s feet couldn’t touch the sea bed. That way, if he got tired, he could grip onto Richie for support.

Richie followed not too far behind him, arms weaving around Eddie’s wait and pulling him close to his chest. Eddie tilted his head back slightly, meeting Richie’s eyes, “You’re being exceptionally clingy today,” he commented.

“Ahh, don’t worry about me Eds, I’m just not used to the sun,” Richie answered and Eddie nodded his head. He knew that Richie didn’t go out in the sun often, even though his skin wasn’t sensitive to the heat.

“Alright, I’ll excuse your behaviour for tiredness.”

They relaxed into the water, allowing the waves to move them around gently. The beach that the villa was situated on was rather private, so they didn’t have to deal with screaming children and loud parents trying to control them. It was peaceful.

“When do you want to tell them?” Richie spoke up after a while and Eddie turned around to face him. “You know...about-”

“About how you asked me to marry you with a gummy ring as I was trying to usher our suitcases into the elevator?” Eddie finished for him with a teasing smile. “It’s not a secret, Rich. We can tell them whenever you want to, I mean, if you hadn’t eaten the ring before you got into the taxi cab they would already know.”

“You don’t want to make it into a big deal, like Ben and Bev did?” Richie asked and Eddie sighed, shaking his head.

“Not really, as long as my friends and the people close to me know, I’m happy,” Eddie answered. “And it’s not like we’re going to get married tomorrow. I want us to be at least financially stable before we even tackle planning a wedding.”

Richie hummed in agreement, “Of course. I think my mother would kill me if I called her to say I got married at twenty five.”

Eddie snorted and his stomach growled, “I’m starving.”

“Couple more minutes and then we’ll go eat?” Richie suggested and Eddie nodded his head in agreement. He could hold out a few more minutes.

As soon as the wrinkles appeared on Eddie’s fingers he started to swim for the shore. It was just after two, and the need to eat was becoming more intense by the second. As they reached the sunbeds, Eddie turned to the others who had all collected under some of the parasols. “Richie and I are going for lunch, are you coming?”

Bev sat up immediately, and the others followed suit, slipping into their sandals. They made their way along the beachfront, finding a little cafe that supplied light lunches. As they had discovered, eating light at lunch meant that they could indulge themselves at dinner.

Everyone sat down at the table, and the waiter came along to take their drinks and then a few moments later, their food order. Eddie settled for a cheese toastie, as it was light and equally as delicious. They didn’t have to wait long for their food, which was a relief as Eddie wasn’t sure how much more he could take with his stomach growling.

After they had eaten, they made their way back along to the beach, settling back down on the sunbeds to lap up the remaining sunshine of the day before it was time to get ready for the evening. Eddie watched with a bemused smile as

Richie, Stan, Ben and Mike all rushed into the water with the inflatable ball, while Bev, Bill and himself remained by the beds.

Eddie lay back on the sunbed, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes and popping his earbuds back in. He must have fallen asleep, as he was jolted up by the cold feeling of water over his chest. He pulled his earbuds out and flared at Richie who was cackling by his own bed.

“What the fuck, dipshit!”

“You looked too warm, I wanted to cool you off!” Richie supplied through his laughter and Eddie narrowed his eyes.

“You could have just woken me up!” He hissed.

“Nah, more fun this way spaghetti.”

“I hate you,” Eddie muttered, packing up his things so they could head back to the villa for a shower and a nap.

“You love me.” Richie grinned, nudging his side. Eddie looked at him through the corner of his eye and sighed. It was true.

“Come on, I need a shower.” He crabbed Richie’s wrist and tugged him back towards the villa, flipping off his friends as they all started “wooing”. “Fuck off!”

The villa was large and spacious, large enough for each of the losers to have their own room. Not that they did that of course, the only loser with his own room was Bill, as he was the only single one of the group. Each bedroom had its own private bathroom, which everyone was grateful for as the last thing they needed was to hear Eddie and Richie going at it in a bathroom they all had to use.

The second the door closed behind them and they were alone, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him close and sealing their lips together. The kiss didn’t last long, as the heat from both of their bodies became too much and Eddie pulled away, breathing hard.

“Shower,” he panted and pulled Richie into the bathroom, locking the door. He fiddled with the settings, turning the water to a cool temperature, but not too cold. He slipped off his swim shorts and stepped under the cool stream, letting out a relaxed sigh. Richie follower close behind, his hands smoothing down the expanse of his back, washing away the salt water and the cream that had been applied earlier.

“I don’t want to go home,” Eddie whispered, leaning back into Richie as his hands moved around to his stomach.

“Why’s that?” Richie asked, leaning down to press a few light kisses to his neck.

“Because when we go home, real life starts. You’ll start your job at the radio station and I’ll start my job at the hospital,” Eddie supplied. “We’ll work different shifts, and then will added social commitments, we’ll hardly get to see each other.”

“Well aren’t you a debbie-downer,” Richie chuckled against his skin. “Eds, I’m not going to lie, the first couple of months will be difficult as we find a routine, but we’ll figure it out, as we always do.”

Eddie nodded and turned around, moving his hand to the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This time they didn’t pull away from each other, instead Eddie moved his hand into Richie’s hair, deepening the kiss as their tongues moulded together.

As the need to breathe became too much to ignore, Eddie pulled back and peppered open mouthed kisses down Richie’s neck, throat, across his collarbone and down his chest. He dropped to his knees and watched as Richie inhaled a shaky breath before he took him completely in his mouth, all the way to the hilt. It was a gift, really, that Eddie had next to no gag reflex, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to take Richie so deep.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie gasped above him, his fingers tangling into Eddie’s wet hair, tugging slightly. Eddie relaxed his jaw and pinched his side, giving Richie permission to fuck his mouth. “You’re going to kill me.”

Richie tightened his grip on Eddie’s hair, thrusting himself deep into his mouth, picking up a quick, rough pace. Eddie breathed through his nose, whining around Richie’s cock as it hit the back of his throat with each thrust.

“Fuck, Fuck Eds your mouth is so good,” Richie chanted and Eddie could tell from the babbling that he was close. He rolled his tongue around Richie’s shaft, sucking on the tip when he pulled his mouth off. The water from the shower was still sprinkling over their bodies, keeping them cool from the hot stuffy air outside.

It took no less than three more thrusts of Richie’s cock into the hot heat of Eddie’s mouth for him to come down his throat. Richie gripped onto Eddie’s hair, holding his nose against the base of his cock. Eddie swallowed everything that Richie had to offer before pulling off with a gasp, still painfully hard between his legs.

Richie tugged Eddie to his feet and turned him around, pressing his hands to the tiles before he dropped to his knees behind him. Eddie barely got a gasp out before Richie’s hands were spreading his cheeks apart and he was licking a stripe over his hole with his tongue. A moan spilled from his lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure as Richie worked him over with his tongue. He felt it push past the ring of muscle and Eddie scraped his nails down the tiles of the shower.

“R-Richie oh...oh my god please!”

He felt Richie pull away and he could tell that he was wearing a smirk, “What do you want baby?”

“Make me come...please!”

Richie paused, but only for a moment before he dove back in, thrusting his tongue in and out of Eddie at a brutal pace. Eddie could feel the coil in his stomach tighten as he pushed back, aching for more. “You want to come baby?” Richie moaned against him, making Eddie jerk.

“Please please please!”

“Come for me baby.”

Richie reached around, taking Eddie in his hand and delivering three rough strokes to his cock as his tongue lapped over Eddie’s rim, sending him over the edge into orgasm. “ _Ohmygod_ , oh my god. Fuck!”

Eddie rested his forehead against the cool tiles as Richie pulled the shower head down, washing away the come that was over the walls and Eddie’s chest before he turned it off. A calmness washed over them and Eddie let out a giggle, turning around to press a lingering kiss to Richie’s lips.

“I love you,” he mumbled and Richie hummed, kissing him back a little deeper.

“I love you too.”

They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off before getting ready for dinner. As he fixed his hair, Eddie could hear the laughter of the others in the main living space, waiting for them. Before Richie could step out Eddie circled a hand around his wrist. Richie looked at him softly, a confused look on his face but before he could ask, Eddie beat him too it, “I want to tell them, now.”

Richie smiled and ran his fingers through Eddie’s curls that had formed as his hair dried, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eddie whispered.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, stepping into the room where Beverly, Ben and Bill were surrounding the table, sipping on glasses of wine. Richie poured two glasses and passed one to Eddie. “Where’s Stan and Mike?” Richie asked.

“They came back later than us, they’re probably just getting dressed,” Ben offered and just as the words left his mouth, Stan and Mike appeared in the doorway. “See!”

“Ready to go?” Mike asked and started to head to the door. Eddie cleared his throat.

“Wait, wait. Before we go anywhere, Richie and I want to tell you something,” he spoke up and everyone turned to face the two of them, confusion on their faces.

“What is it?” Beverly asked.

Eddie looked up at Richie and smiled, turning back to their friends. “Richie and I are engaged.”

The moment the words left his lips, everyone rushed forward and brought the two of them into a hug with calls of ‘congratulations’ and ‘about time’s’. When they all pulled away, they headed to the nearby bar for celebratory drinks.

Eddie felt a feeling of complete contentment, surrounded by his friends and his fiancé, happy that they were all together to celebrate such a happy moment. Sure, in a week they’ll head back to New York and begin the real leg of their adult journey and that was scary. But there was one thing that Eddie was one hundred percent sure of, and that was that they would do it together.


End file.
